Reaching
by SisCo Kid
Summary: Why would someone want to be lonely? Cy/Rae!
1. The unwanted Rooftop meeting

Disclaimer: Still owning nothing.

Chapter 1

0-0-0-0

She sat with her bare pale legs hanging off the roof. She gazed with bored violet eyes at the immensely star covered abyss. She was all alone accompanied only by the sound of waves crashing loudly against the rocks many stories below. Everything was dark, the tower, the seas. And the city. No lights but for the moon and the stars. She seemed to be at total peace with her self at the moment.

At least that's what most people would think, or nearly everybody. Everybody but for one person. A person who could tell by the way Raven Roth was rubbing her own hands that…….she truly wanted company.

That person stood on the other side of the door to the roof. He was about to go out and look up at the stars himself but when he opened the door his robotic eye picked up the heat reading of the darker member of their group. Quickly noticing that she didn't notice him, he decided to retreat to collect himself.

'Why does she torture herself?' The Cyborg of the group asked himself, staring at the young woman he had developed strong emotions for, over the years they had been teamed together.

At first he had simply passed it off as nothing more than a silly infatuation. 'Heck I had one of Star too when she first joined the Titans, but I could never imagine anything but a friendship with her. The fact that my best friends likes her has plenty to do with that.'

Raven hadn't moved an inch and it didn't seem like she would be any time soon either.

'I don't know why I'm attracted to her. She rarely acknowledges me and when she does its only to scold me with one sarcastic remark after another.'

'With the exception of her help with the T-Car, there's virtually nothing between us.'

He sighed feeling defeated as doubt filled his mind.

'No matter how much she puts me down, I cant simply leave her be. There's something in her eyes that remind me of myself a few years back. A little after my father passed and a few months before Robin found me.'

Cyborg slid down the wall to a sitting position.

'That hell I survived through in Metropolis was nearly unbearable. I was a cyborg freak who stuck out far more than a sore thumb. Not one person thought of me more than some robot. But did I not have a soul, did I not feel hurt with their cruel words.'

'The one time I tried to ever lean on my fathers shoulder, he crumbled and died on me. Gladly abandoning the freak he had created.'

'I was so god damn lonely.'

Cyborg some how manage to smile bitterly as he sat.

'I remember when I first joined this team. I was moody and always angry about something. But then you finally got fed up with it and scolded me telling me we all have our problems, get over yourself.'

'That's when I realized I had found a family of misfits to call my own.'

His forehead creased as he focused his robotic eye on the problem at hand.

'But even though were a family, she treats most of us like distance relatives. She acts as if she wants be alone but I can see through that acting quite easily. Those eyes they beg for somebody to be with and talk to. But why does she always push everybody away?'

'Nobody should punish themselves like that. Especially not for so long.' With that thought Cyborg stood up off his butt and seemed to stand still for a moment to ask himself if he could do this, this was the dark goddess after all.

Cyborg slowly opened the door wide, walking torward the object of his attention. More than a little surprised that Raven hadn't detected him yet.

"Hey Rae." Cyborg greeted as he stood behind her.

Ravens whole demeanor seemed to deflate once she noticed someone else was on the roof with her.

"What do you want?" She asked with a little aggravation to her voice.

It struck Cyborg hard that she didn't even want his company but he had grown used to her words toward the members of the group she deemed far too immature for her taste.

"Your not the only one who likes to star gaze. I grew up in Metropolis if you didn"t know."

"I should care why?" She replied back, still seeming to be a bit angry.

"Oh, its just that in Metropolis it was so bright only about twenty stars could be seen at any time of the year. After I joined this team and moved out here I really enjoyed looking at all the stars I didn't get to see with two eyes." Cyborg explained.

"This is nothing compared to the night sky of Azarath. From Azarath you couldn't miss a single star." Raven whispered completely out of character. More to herself then to Cyborg.

Cyborgs forehead creased. "Azarath. What's that?" He asked.

Raven thought to herself. Still not looking at Cyborg but rather the barely visible waves. 'I've already told him too much. Why did I even tell him anything? Why didn't he just stargaze on the other side of the roof.'

"I would rather be alone so why don't you go look at the stars elsewhere?" Raven droned.

'You see there you go again, pushing away the people that are suppose to be your friends.'

'Shut up happy! You already understand why.'

'I swear! Why do I have to be your emotion? You kill joy.'

Raven was about to reply to herself but was interrupted by a large body plopping down right next to her. Causing her to look at Cyborg for the first time since he had approached her.

Cyborg clamped his hands together as he looked up to the sky. "you know since there were basically no stars in Metropolis, my mother set up a starry sky simulation in the lab. So every few weeks she would take me to it and tell me about all the different constellations and stuff." Cyborg explained as he examined the night sky.

"But nothing can ever compare to the real thing." Cyborg added in a whisper.

Raven studied the Cyborg sitting next to her with no real expression.

'This isn't the Cyborg I've come to understand. He isn't throwing a temper tantrum or goofing around like usual, but rather acting like someone, I've never met before.' Raven observed.

'Well you never exactly gave him a chance. Your always brushing everybody to the side before you get to know them.' Happy said.

'Will you shut up and just let her think? Your really starting to tick me off, always trying to get her attention.' Anger said before tackling happy.

Raven tore her gaze form Cyborg and again returned it to the waves, so far below.

"Azarath was where I was born and raised then eventually, banished from." Raven explained, startling Cyborg.

Being a rather smart person, Cyborg decided to skip over the banishment part.

"So could everybody do the cool magic thing there?"

Raven smiled a little at the compliment.

"As I am now, is as strong as most would get." Raven answered still holding back a lot of details.

"Are you from earth or another planet like Star?" Cyborg asked with his full attention on Raven.

"You could say I'm from earth or another planet but you would be wrong."

Cyborgs forehead creased. "Your not going to answer any of my questions are you?" He asked before joining her gaze of the waves.

"Did I ever say I would?" She asked back.

'I knew it couldn't be that easy.' Cyborg thought exasperatedly to himself.

"So basically your not form here yet not from another planet and also everyone has magical powers at this Azarath."

"That about sums it up."

"Is everybody void of emotions there or something because if everybody's like you than that has to be one depressing place." Cyborg exclaimed frustrated.

Raven didn't know why but it felt like Cyborg had just taken a dagger to her chest.

"No, not everybody." Raven replied, trying to maintain her usual monotone.

Cyborg noticed the difference.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rae. I still have some problems with controlling my temper every so often." Cyborg explained.

Cyborg turned to see she didn't even seem to hear him. So as gently as he could he grabbed Ravens shoulder and turn her to face him. Raven eyed him uneasily, not being used to such bodily contact.

"Look Rae I'm sorry. It was wrong for me to use the opportunity to prod into your past like that." Cyborg explained apologizing again as he released his hold on Raven.

"Its just your homeland, Azarath makes me think of all the fairytales my mother told me as a kid." Cyborg confessed as he rubbed the back of his head with a smile. Feeling he had already done enough damage he began to rise form the ground but before he could, a timid hand latched onto his, pulling him back down.

Cyborg looked at Raven in shock.

Raven wouldn't meet his eyes but instead focused once again on the waves.

"Azarath was everything but me." Raven finally said after much debate in her head.

"It's a floating city, high off the ground. Sorta like the capital of my home. Everything was painted with bright exuberant colors, mainly white." Raven paused to let Cyborg catch up with all she was saying. He nodded his head to signal he caught it.

"The only thing of Azarath that I can still remember vividly is the night sky. Since we used no artificial lights and fires were extinguished around eleven, the stars shown brighter than they ever could from this view." Raven explained.

Raven went silent supposing that was enough.

'See I told you talking to people would make you feel better.' Happy exclaimed loudly with a black eye.

'I thought I told you to shut up all ready." Anger yelled as she leap after happy.'

"You think I could go there?" Cyborg asked without thinking.

"How could you if I can't?" Raven asked grimly.

Cyborgs eye shot open wide.

"Oh I'm sorry Rae. I wasn't thinking."

"Evidently so." Raven said as they sat in silence.

Raven a glance at Cyborg, who was now frowning sadly to himself.

'Why is he so sad over me?'

'Why does he even care?'

"So your mother used to show you constellations right?"

"Yea."

"Well Azarath had it own constellations. Want to talk about them?" Raven asked with a rare encouraging smile gracing her face.

0-0-0-0

They talked for hours until both laid silent on the roof. Both would eventually fall asleep and then wake up to find themselves tangled up in each other.

Raven with her head and upper body on Cyborgs chest. While Cyborg wrapped an arm around Ravens waist.

0-0-0-0

SiscoKid: Whats rather funny about this story is, I started it a couple of nights ago on my computer. Then I ended it by candlelight the other night, after the power went out at my house and at plenty of other places in St. Louis.

If anybody didn't catch onto this in the story I shall explain now. The city that I can not remember the name to, was it go or jump or something. But what ever. The entire city is experiencing a power outage for one reason or another. Its yours to guess. Anyway the next chapter comes whenever. Later!


	2. Ravens burden

SisCokid: Oh wow! I totally forgot I said I would make another chapter for this. Hehehe...sorry about that.

SithKnight-Galen: Man. I'm sure glad to have you as a reviewer. It sure encourages me to keep writing.

RaidersEcho: Thanks! I'm just so terrible with names:P

The different: Hmmm. I haven't seen you guys around for a while. Then again, I wasn't around for a while...

rED RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe: Yes. I'm not very good with fluffy. But here goes another chapter of it.

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Owner of nothing.

Chapter 2

0-0-0-0

Beast boy woke up early this morning. He had been doing this in secret for the past week to practice. He had to. He just had to beat Cyborg in Ultimate Fighters Kingdom 7. All the Booyas and what not were really starting to aggravate him. Beast boy snuck cunningly to the main room. He took a peek around.

'Empty.' A fanged smile lit up his face as he jogged for the T.V. After today's practice nobody would be able to stop him.

BOOM!

Beast boy stopped in his tracks with a Looney tune black face and smoking hair. He fell to the ground momentarily knocked out. Remains of the T.V. lay scatter around him.

0-0-0-0

Raven stood over Cyborgs slumbering body. She was clutching her chest, her heart must of been beating 100 times a second. No man, not even her father. She paused. Definitely not her father had ever slept with her in such a way. How had she allowed herself to fall asleep with Cyborg in such a position. She barely knew him...

Well she cant completely say that anymore. They had revealed a lot to each other last night. Raven shook her head. 'No I cant allow myself such pleasures. It goes against all my trainings.'

'Training splaining! We finally had some fun last night and nothing happened. Why cant you just admit that you want this?' Happy exclaimed.

'I would have to agree. I grow tired of being your dominant emotion.' Sadness chimed in.

Raven glanced down and looked at her sleeping team mate. He didn't look like he was sleeping, it looked more as if he had shut himself off. Raven shook her head. She normally didn't make such observations about Cyborg. She used to not care. It used to not matter. It was already enough that she had to deal with her own burden all the time. She had no time to even bat her eyes at the less mature members of the team. And when she did have to waste her time on them, she made sure they wish she hadn't.

But Cyborg wasn't that immature at all. Goofy sure, he knew when to draw the line though. He had a temper, but that was manageable. It would fade with time, or should at least. What if it didn't though, what if he was always swinging from a good to a bad mood with little warning. Raven rubbed her temple. This is why she shouldn't have a friend. This is why letting her guard down yesterday was wrong. Friendship is nothing but a pounding head ache.

Could she change things back though. Did she posses the heart and strength to do so, did she even want to?

'Cyborg. Why did you have to join me last night?'

'Because he's your friend and that what friends do!' Happy said before breaking into the friend song.

'He most certainly was not my friend before last night. Why would somebody who didn't even know me come up to the roof to spend the night with me?'

'Why are you making this into such a big deal. Its nothing to be afraid of." Fear claimed.

'Augh! This is making me so...'

'Angry?' Angry asked hopefully.

'No. Frustrated.'

'Oh.' Anger went back to sleep.

'Look what you've done Cyborg. You've broken the balance of things. One night and you've changed me.'

Raven put on a face of determination as she walked away. This is for the best, she had the team on her mind. It was a sacrifice that she constantly had to make to ensure the safety of the team and the world.

She stopped at the door that lead down into the tower. She stared at Cyborgs body, glistening in the Sun. 'You'll understand, right Cyborg. Last night will have to remain a isolated event. We cant be friends.'

'Bu but bu..' Happys voice disappeared, pushed back into the depths of Ravens mind.

'I can't have fun, cant control it.'

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

'I cant have friends.'

0-0-0-0

For the next few days, Raven made a point to avoid one on one interaction with Cyborg. Which wasn't such a hard thing to do because there had been a major breakout at the prison. Criminals of all breed took to the streets and relished in the mayhem. Whenever they weren't fighting the steady flow of crime, Raven used the excuse of being too tired and needing rest. Cyborg ate up the lie like an apple pie. She hated the look of worry that would cross his face. She hated having somebody worry about her. Especially if the worry wasn't needed.

'This is so wrong.'

'I fail to see why your making yourself sad now. Your going to be even sadder when you tell him you cant be friends.'

'True.'

'The sooner the better. The longer you wait, the more you will have doubts about what your doing. This mind is a battle field remember.' With that said Sadness continued its chess game with fear.

It took five days to get Jump city back to normal. Well as normal as Jump city could get. Raven decided today would be the day. She would break ends with Cyborg, letting him know exactly where the line should be drawn with her.

Morning came and went, following steadily by the afternoon, and before Ravens eyes it was evening and she was sitting at the dinner table with the rest of her team mates. She didn't join in with the lighthearted discussion and celebration of relocking up all the criminals. She was deep in thought.

'I didn't do it...'

'I do wish you would hurry with it. Get it over with so you can get over it. Emotions have to sleep too. Besides, fear and confusion are horrible chess players.' Sadness droned.

The only person who noticed Ravens lack of negative commentary was Cyborg. He wasn't hiding his stare from her. She eventually picked up on it and narrowed her eyes at him. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Something wrong Rae?" Cyborg asked. Conversation stopped as everybody turned their attention to her. She didn't like the looks on their faces. It was that same look of worry she had been getting from Cyborg. It was spreading, if one person took the time to notice something the rest followed.

"Everything's fine. Nothings a matter with me." Raven answered, lying through her teeth. This couldn't be further from the truth.

"Are you sure?" Cyborg asked, worry still evident in his voice.

Raven stood up from the table. She just couldn't take it anymore. "Yes, but meet me on the roof when you done eating." With those parting words, Raven up and glided out of the room.

The remaining team turned to Cyborg.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked.

Cyborg shrugged. "I wish I could tell you Robin, but I really don't know."

He excused himself from the table and hightailed it after Raven.

The table sat in bewildered silent.

"Son of a bitch!"

Robin and Starfire turned their attention to a pissed off Beast boy.

"That mechanical bastard left me with all the dishes." Beast boy groaned.

Starfire looked at Robin with curiosity. "Friend Robin. What is this son of a-"

"Not tonight Star. Not tonight." Robin cut her off, glaring at Beast boy.

"Hehe…."

0-0-0-0

Raven stood waiting on the roof. The city lights polluted the sky blocking out a majority of the stars. She sighed and took a seat, allowing the crashing waves to calm her.

"Hey Rae."

This time she wasn't surprised as Cyborg sat next to him. She wasn't as half absorbed in herself as she used to be.

"Hi Cyborg." Raven said, finding it hard to say anything else. She was finding more and more that she really didn't want to do this.

Cyborg waited for her to say something. When she remained silent, he became uneasy. "Is everything alright Raven. What did you want to talk about."

She took one look into his human eye and remembered why she wanted to do this. That look of worry set forth an unknown emotion in her stomach. She took a deep breath. As much as she didn't want to do this, she was going to force herself to.

She glanced down at the waves below and glared. "Cyborg. I don't think we should be friends. We should remain teammates and only that. Lets just forget about that night."

Cyborg winced. "Why?"

Raven had expected such a question, but still wasn't prepared to answer it. She yet again, fell into silence.

Cyborg reached over and touched her chin. He noticed her flinch and smiled. He lifted her face to look at him. "Raven what's wrong. Why cant we be friends. Didn't you have fun with me?"

Raven shook off his hand. "Yes I had fun. That's whats wrong."

"How can having fun be wrong?"

'Exactly.' Happy exclaimed.

Raven looked away again. "I cant do fun Cyborg. It wasn't the way I was raised. Its hard for me to keep track of my emotions when I'm happy. Bad things could happen."

"Nothing happened when you were having fun the other night." Cyborg pointed out.

Raven lacked a answer to this. He took that as her agreeing with him. Cyborg stood up and picked Raven up with him. She gasped as he lifted her up into a hug. "I think this is all in your head. The severity of a situation is only as big as you make it to be. We can work on that though, one step at a time. I'm your friend Rae, so are the rest of the team. We're here to support you."

Cyborg released her. "You got that because I'm not taking no for an answer."

Ravens cheeks flushing red. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. Such moving words with the bodily contact. It was too much for her.

BOOM!

Cyborg glanced down at his lost arm and sweat dropped.

"See." Raven mumbled, looking down.

Cyborg lifted her chin with his still intact arm. He smiled kindly at her.

"We'll work on that."

He lowered his hand from her chin, but kept it outstretched. Silently pleading with her to take his hand in friendship and trust him.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him for a split second, but a mental kick from all her tired emotions willed her to take his hand. She graced him with a smile.

'See. Don't you like this feeling?' Happy asked.

'Yes.'

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: Well. What did you guys thing. Should I keep going with this. If you notice I write each chapter with a small ending in itself. So I could either leave it or keep going?

It would probably only take one review for me to keep going because I'm a little excited about this fic now, but at the same time my hands are a little full.


	3. Love on a roof top

SisCoKid: I'm having a hard time keeping Raven in Character as I write this. I keep thinking about Videl from DBZ. Been reading a lot of G/Vi fics and its starting to affect my work. But whatever, still got this out in little more than a day.

SithKnight-Galen: Hehe! And now its a triple-shot:) But just because I like you, I'm telling you now. I've decided to make this into a fiveduple? shot. I love how you caught onto the stuff I do when I write. Like in The Stubborns, how I had Cyborg and Raven run away from each other only to bump into each other at the end. Brings a smile to my face.

I#: Funky screen name buddy. Oh and the true ending is going to be EPIC!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But give me my name! That's all I ask...

Chapter 3

0-0-0-0

Months had past since Cyborg convinced Raven to befriend her fellow Titans. She went on experimental mall trips with Starfire and in return Starfire would sit and meditate with her from time to time. Her and Robin got to talking about unprofessional stuff for once, which resulted in him buying her some of the books she liked. He told her all she had to do was ask. She made money for the team just like anybody else. Beast boy? Yea, she was still working on that. Above all though, she was enjoying herself and even better, nothing bad had happened.

'Cyborg.' Raven blushed slightly from her perch on the roof.

More than anything else, she loved spending time with him. Besides opening her eyes to the wonders of friendship, he was going that extra mile to make her feel comfortable with herself and also with the others. He knew who her favorite bands were and surprised her more than once by taking her to go see them when they were in town. He learned how to make tea just the way she liked it and serve her some in bed after a very taxing battle on her part against Doctor Light. That had been so sweet, it was hard keeping her emotions in check. She didn't want to blow his arm off again. It hadn't exactly been fun explaining everything to Robin that day.

Raven smiled. Cyborg knew how to make her smile. Couldn't quite make her laugh, but she was sure he would learn eventually. It seemed to be the mans mission in life to make her happy. She wasn't going to complain. It felt good to have somebody to lean on as oppose to preCyborg times when she only had herself. Not only did he make her feel happy, but also warm inside. The way he would look at her when he didn't think she was watching, so endearing, so...

'Loving?'

'Who are you.' Raven asked herself quite perplexed.

The emotion laughed sweetly in her head. 'I think you know exactly who I am.'

Raven quirked an eyebrow. 'Sorry, but I'm drawing blanks.'

'So am I, but I think I like her.' Happy said.

'You like the way he looks at you. Makes you feel beautiful doesn't he.'

Raven's head began to swirl, making her feel dizzy. 'I don't think I like you much.'

The emotion shrugged. 'Your just not used to me. I was deemed to dangerous a long time ago, so you repressed me.'

Raven frowned as she tried to do just that to the annoying emotion.

'Cant do it huh?'

Raven audibly groaned. 'What do you want?'

The emotion laughed again. 'But Raven. It really doesn't matter what I want. This is all about what you want.'

'And what do I want?'

'Cyborg.'

'But I already have him, he's my friend and that's enough.' Raven was up and pacing on the roof now. Completely absorbed in her thoughts and unaware of a second presence coming her way.

'If that was enough then why am I here?'

"Rae." Cyborg said setting a hand on her shoulder.

Raven jumped forward startled. A loud blast sounded from with in the tower. A blush lighting up her face.

She nodded. "Yes Cyborg."

Cyborged turned her to face him. "Is everything okay?"

Ravens cheeks began to heat up as she working to avoid that gaze full of worry. "I'm perfectly fine. You surprised me, that's all."

Cyborg took the bait. He lowered his hand from her shoulder. "Oh okay, just looked like you had a lot on your mind."

Raven laughed bitterly to herself. 'You have no idea.' "So did you come up here for a reason. Or are you just checking up on me, since that's one of your recent hobbies."

Cyborg chuckled. "Robin sent me up here to tell you that were going out tonight. Something about a publicity stunt for some grand opening of a club." Cyborg noticed her cringe. "Anyways. You very well now that checking on you is my favorite thing to do. Couldn't go a day without you." Then he added in a silly voice. "My little sorceress."

Cyborg laughed at her reaction to that last part. Then he got worried. She looked like she was deep in thought again. He shook her gently by the shoulder. "Raven."

She looked up at him slowly.

"You know that you can tell me anything right."

'Tell him.'

'Tell him what?' Raven asked her annoying emotion as her heart beat began to quicken and a lump formed in her throat.

'You know.'

'I do wish that you would just shut up.'

The emotion filled her mind with its sweet laughter.

Raven shook her head, cheeks burning. She swallowed the lump in her throat before replying. "Cyborg. I think I need some alone time right now." She saw the look on her face and added with a pleading tone. "Please!"

Cyborg nodded.

Raven gasped as she was pulled into his powerful armed. "I'll be here when you feel like talking." He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. He ignored the flickering lights on the roof. Pulling away he looked into her dazed eyes. "Were leaving in an hour. Were taking the T-Car as a group."

Raven simply stared at him, mouth agape. Cyborg reached forward and closed her mouth. "You got that?"

Raven absently nodded, dazed looked still in her eyes.

Cyborg smiled at her one last time before departing.

Once the door to the roof shut, Raven dropped to her knees clutching her speeding heart.

'Love!'

'Yes.' Love answered, pleased to finally be identified.

'I think I love him.'

Love laughed. 'Just now catching on to that are we?'

0-0-0-0

Cyborg entered the elevator, heart pounding away. He had just kissed Raven on the forehead and lived to breath another second. She actually looked like she liked it. He smiled goofily to himself and started laughing in joy.

By the time he reached the main room, he had composed himself. He spied out Beast boy preparing himself a tofu sandwich. Beast boy saw his friend coming and smiled. "Cyborg! Just in time to eat this tofu sandwich I prepared for you."

He laughed as his friend gagged. "Just playing man. I got to eat before we leave, doubt this club caters to us veggie type."

"Nice to see you planning ahead these days. Look like Ravens starting to have an affect on that brain of yours."

Beast boy glared at him. "Har! Har! Har!"

Bang!

Both of the teens turn their heads to see a blur of red, green, and yellow as the boy wonder ran past them and into a random cabinet.

Cyborg was about to question their hiding leader when Starfire flew into the room, hands filled with dresses. Cyborg and Beast boy put two and two together. Robin must of agreed to help Starfire pick out a dress to wear tonight. Cyborg shook his head. feeling sympathy for his leader. 'Poor poor man.'

Starfire stopped before the two, confusion splashing across his face. "Friends! Have you seen Robin. He leapt up and started running from my room a few minutes ago."

Beast boy smiled evilly. Cyborg caught this and shook his head at him. Beast boy frowned and deflated. He started eating his sandwich to cheer himself up.

"Sorry Star, cant help you." Cyborg lied for his leader.

Starfire sighed, her lower lip puffed out. "Oh, but how am I to decide what the wear?"

Beast boy shrugged, still not in the best of moods since he wasn't allowed to joke around. "Theres Raven."

Starfires eyes lit up and she was about to turn and fly for the dark member of the team, but she was stopped by Cyborg.

Cyborg panicked. "No. Don't!"

"But why?"

Cyborg calmed himself. "She doesn't want to be bothered right. Leave her be for now."

Tears began to sparkle the alien teens eyes. "Does no one wish to help me pick out an outfit for this earthly outing?"

Cyborg and Beast boy coughed, glad she wasn't asking them for help.

A defeated sigh emitted from a cabinet. Cyborg opened it and Robin stepped out.

"Robin?"

Robin nodded at her.

Confusion splashed across her face again. "Why were you hiding in the place of food storage?"

Robin stumbled over himself, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "I..uh. I was hungry..."

Beast boy chuckled. "Now that was lame and thats coming from m-OW!" Cyborg had slapped him in the back of the head.

Robin shook his head and walked over to the Red haired beauty. She lowered herself to the ground when he reached her. He took the those out of her hand laid them on a table. Starfire blushed as Robin brought her head down to his, kissing her lips gently. When he pulled away, Cyborg and Beast boy minus well of not been in the room.

"Star, It doesn't matter to me what you wear, or what you look like." He stroked her hair. "I love you and thats all that matters." Robin lead Starfire out of the room, for less innocent activities.

"Wow!" Beast boy said. Sandwich now forgotten. "All he had to do to get out of that one was say I love you and kiss her." He nodded. "The man has it good. Right Cyborg?"

Cyborg had watched the exchange with a acking heart. One that yearned for the same thing.

"Cyborg?"

"Ya sure." Cyborg headed for the elevator. He was going for the garage early. In the garage, he headed for his car and sat in the drivers seat.

Seven months had past since that fateful night on the roof. Seven months of being the friend Raven needed, but not what he wanted to be. He wanted to be able to kiss her passionately for no reason. Hug her at random just to show her he cared. He wanted to be so much more than the friend he currently was. He didn't dare though, he could see that she saw him as nothing more. She was completely oblivious to his love. She didn't notice when he stare longing for her, or any of that. If she did, she was ignoring it.

Cyborg sighed. 'Best not think on it too long Cy.'

Cyborg put his key in the ignition and turned it, so the radio turned on.

Time past and before he knew it the rest of the team were making their way for the car.

"SHOT GUN!" Beast boy yell.

Raven materialized in front of the passenger seat and got in.

"Awww."

The trip to the club was rather uneventful. Besides for Beast boy passing gas and getting kicked out of the car, nothing happened.

0-0-0-0

After the shock of having the Titans at the club wore down, the five heroes found themselves all together in a secluded booth.

"Having fun?" Cyborg asked the silent girl next to him.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Define fun." Fun would of been a night spent in her room with Cyborg, talking and joking around. They wouldn't have to be in her room specifically, just together. So looked around at the place. It wasn't that bad, she was with Cyborg. Now if only the music wasn't so loud.

"Ya know that thing that your not most of the time." Beast boy cowered away from her glared. "Joke. It was a joke!" He exclaimed.

"Pretty bad one." Robin observed.

"Hmph. Like you can talk, Mr. Hungry."

Cyborg and Beast boy laughed as Robin blushed. Raven didn't really care to know. She got up from the booth, she wanted to see if there were any drinks she would like. Seeing as she only drank tea, chances were very low. Cyborg started scooting out to follow her.

"I would like to go alone if you don't mind."

Cyborg paused with a confused look on his face, but washed it off with a smile. "Okay."

Raven smiled back at him before walking away.

"What was that about?" Robin asked.

Cyborg shrugged. "Beats me man. She's been sort of weird today."

Beast boy scoffed. "Today? Try all the time."

Cyborg glared at him, before he could scold his green friend four brave girls walked up to the table.

One girl tried to communicate, but failed. "Um...um, um..."

Her friend helped her out. "Your the Teen Titans."

Beast boy smiled. Looked like it was time for him to spit some game. "Hehehe." He giggled, turning red.

Robin helped him out. "Yes we are."

"Well. Um, would you like to dance with us?" She shrugged, trying to act casual. "I mean, its cool if you don't want to."

"What do you mean? Heck yea we want too!" Beast boy piped up, already standing. "Come on guys."

Robin smiled apologetically and grabbed Starfires hand. "Sorry."

Beast boy turned to Cyborg. "Cy, come on Cy man. Your my wingman. I cant take on four girls!"

Cyborg started to say no, but Beast boy resorted to the kitten. While Raven had the power to turn it down, sadly Cyborg did not.

"Alright." He caved and got up with them to the dance floor.

0-0-0-0

Raven sat at the bar feeling extremely out of place. Of course the place didn't have herbal tea. That was just an excuse to get some room between Cyborg and herself. She couldn't think properly around him at the moment.

'Running are we. Need I remind you how very not athletic you are.'

'Why cant you leave me alone.'

'Hey don't be mad at me. I'm just your emotion. If anything you should blame Cyborg for being so darn lovable.' Love explained.

Raven groaned.

'Your attempts to repress me are laughable. You cant control love silly.'

'Watch me.'

'What is it. Fears not around, so I know your not afraid of losing control. Cyborgs helped you with that. He's the wall of support you never had. Absolutely perfect for you.' Love ranted. 'So what's holding you back?'

Raven was caught off guard. 'I don't know. I guess nothing.' Raven spied Cyborg on the dance floor, dancing with a group of girls. Her eyes narrowed.

'You better go get your man.' Love said, snapping her finger.

Raven hopped off the bar stool and made her way into the madness of the dance floor.

0-0-0-0

Cyborg was dancing up a storm. He forgot why he didn't want to dance at first. He did a spin and stopped, he came face to face wit Raven. She didn't look too happy. 'Oh yeah. That's why.'

She turned and indicated with her hand for him to follow. They walked all the way to the roof in silence.(What's with me and roofs with in this story?)

Cyborg immediately started apologizing and making excuses.

Raven waited patiently for him to finish.

"Kiss me." Raven demanded, determination aflame in her eyes.

"What?" That was the last thing he was expecting her to say.

"Really Cyborg, do I have to repeat myself."

'Hell no.' Cyborg grabbed her by the hips, lifting her up to his height. She naturally swung her arms around his neck, bringing their heads together. She stopped and pulled her head back. "I love you." She savored the look of stunned amazement on his face, it was a look she would never forget. "Love you too Rae." He replied with a goofy smile.

Driven by the moment, their lips met for the first time.

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: Well that was fun, wasn't it? Oh and sorry for bashing Beast boy so much in this chapter. I guess that was my inner anti Bb/Rae lashing out.


End file.
